


Revealed

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform, Plot What Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 00:26:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon learns something new when he spends the night at Jim and Blair's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealed

**Author's Note:**

> Please see story.

## Revealed

by Monica

* * *

Pairing: J/B 

Rating: PG 

Category: PWP; Pre-slash 

Disclaimer: All things related to The Sentinel belong to PetFly and Paramount. This story is strictly for fun and not profit. 

Thanks as always to Elaine for her wonderful Beta work. She is so great that she somehow turns my typed chicken-scratch into readable English! 

Spoiler/Story Note: For the purposes of this story only, I have taken a little license, and mentally decreed that the events in "Sentinel Too" occurred in early fall. This story takes place a few months later in November. 

Note: Most everyone has thoughts (often multiple ones) on "Sentinel Too." _Something_ had to have changed between our guys after that. This story takes the track that it's not hot sex (sorry), but something a bit more subtle, yet just as strong and loving. 

Summary: Simon learns something new when he spends the night at Jim and Blair's. 

* * *

**REVEALED**

by  
Monica  
debland2@hotmail.com 

The first snowstorm of the season turned out to be a whopper. 

The 'light dusting of snow' that the forecasters bubbly heralded turned out to be a wicked blizzard. The city nearly shut down as it grew worse. By the time enough officers reached the police station to take over for the day shift, highways were being closed all around town. 

Simon and Jim left together in Jim's sturdy truck, hoping to make it without much trouble. They started out well, but soon discovered that most of the roads to Simon's neighborhood were blocked either with snow or stranded cars. Jim grunted as he maneuvered them through another snowdrift; only Sentinel senses and a monster truck keeping them on the road safely. Still, enough was enough. 

"You better just bunk with Sandburg and I tonight, Simon," Jim finally said as he dodged another stalled car. "No way we're getting through to your place." 

Simon sighed. "Yeah, you're right. It's stupid to risk driving any further in this mess." He pulled out his cell phone. "Darryl is at Joan's. I'll just give them a call and make sure they're settled." 

A few minutes later, the truck skidded into the parking lot just as Simon said goodbye to Joan. She and Darryl were safe and sound, and too smart to be out driving in the storm. Ditto for Sandburg, who was recovering from a nasty bout of bronchitis. Jim had flatly forbidden him to leave the loft until he was declared fit. Blair didn't like being ordered around like a kid, but he had taken one look at the snow that morning, and had readily agreed to stay put. 

They struggled through the parking lot, relieved to finally reach the safety of the building. Jim had his coat off before they even walked through the door to his home. Simon trailed him inside as he heard Jim greet his partner. 

"Hey, Jim." Blair said. He identified the other snow creature as he removed his coat. "Hi Simon." Simon grunted a greeting as he struggled to remove his scarf. 

"Got us a snow refugee for the night, Chief," Jim said. 

Blair smiled as he got up from the couch where he had been reading. "Not surprised. They just announced on TV that they've closed all the freeways." He went to the cupboard and pulled out some cups. "Want some tea, Simon? Might help warm you up." 

"Sounds great," Simon said gratefully. He accepted it happily, taking a cautious sip, and was very pleasantly surprised. "Wow, this is really good. Might be enough to get me to substitute for coffee sometimes." 

Blair chuckled. "No caffeine, Simon." 

"Oh, well that rules it out for during the day. But maybe at night I'd be willing to consider it." 

Jim finished putting away their coats and came over to Blair and laid a hand on his forehead. "Still running a fever, I see." Jim's tone was one of stern disapproval. Blair just shrugged. 

"It's not that bad." 

"No, but its there. And what are you doing still up? I told you--" 

Simon smiled to himself as he listened to Jim scold Blair like a little kid for being up so late. A few years ago, it would have been impossible to picture Jim as a mother hen, but it was happening now. Since those God-awful events at the fountain, Jim had made it his personal business to watch over the kid. 

The Captain watched them in amusement as Jim fussed. Sandburg was tolerating it with the resigned air of a younger brother who knew when to just give in and let the older brother vent. It was obviously something that he was used to. 

"You were headed to bed, right?" Jim continued. It was more a statement than a question. Blair nodded, a yawn emphasizing Jim's point. "Okay," Jim put an arm around Blair's shoulders and started to steer him toward the stairs. "Go on up then. I'll join you as soon as I get Simon settled in your old room." 

Simon and Blair both froze at the words. Glancing at them over the rim of the teacup, Simon saw Blair flush about four shades of red. "Jim!" Sandburg hissed, nervously looking over at the Captain. Jim paused, as if realizing what he had just said, then shrugged, unconcerned. 

"I know. Go on, Chief," he said calmly. Another gentle push, and Sandburg nodded and hurried up the stairs, clearly embarrassed. 

Jim turned to face his Captain. For a second, they just looked at each other; Simon puzzled, but not condemning; Jim determined, as if daring Simon to say something. The detective seemed to be listening to something, his head turned slightly toward his bedroom. Then he nodded and came back to the kitchen. 

He poured himself a cup of tea, and sat across from Simon at the kitchen table. "It's not what you think, Simon," he finally said. 

"Jim, in the first place, it's not my business. And in the second place, what makes you think I would have a problem with it?" Simon had always prided himself on being accepting and open-minded. 

"Fair enough." Jim put his cup down. "And thanks. But seriously, it's not really what you're probably picturing right now. We sleep together, yeah, but we don't _sleep_ together, if you get my drift." 

"Just barely." Simon found himself smiling again. Seeing Sandburg blush like that had been priceless. Something had obviously happened between the two best people on his team, and it was something good. After the crap they had been through, they deserved a little good stuff. 

Now that he had seen obvious evidence of their closeness, it was clear that the love between the two men went past the bounds of brotherly affection. Well, he had meant what he said; he certainly had no problems with it. If Jim wanted to talk, fine, but he wouldn't push it. 

Ellison was staring at his tea, considering, then looked up at Simon as if reading his mind. 

"It happened after we got back from Sierra Verde." 

* * *

<three months earlier>

Blair stood uncertainly in the doorway of his bedroom, watching as Jim came back down the stairs. They had returned home earlier that day, and had gotten things settled back into the loft with help from Simon and Darryl. Now, it was night, and neither one could sleep at all. 

They had tried. Blair had gone to his room early, feeling exhausted. But the minute he laid down, he started seeing images of the panther and wolf. Nothing concrete, just thoughts that something was wrong. It was keeping him awake, unable to relax, and Jim seemed even worse off. 

Every time Blair turned over, Jim was outside his room, hovering. Blair would start to drop off, then wake again when Jim went into the living room or upstairs. Jim was prowling like the panther, nearly growling his unease. He wandered around the loft, checking and rechecking the locks, then paced back to Blair's room. 

Blair finally got up, and met him in the doorway. "Jim, I-" 

"Shh." Jim laid a big finger on his lips. "I don't know what's going on, Chief, and right now I don't really care. I'm just going to do what I have to." With gentle hands on the younger man's shoulders, he turned Blair around and started shepherding him up the stairs. 

Blair thought about arguing, then changed his mind. This felt...right. Like they were supposed to be together. Whatever had brought Blair back to Jim at the fountain; it was now making sure that they stayed together. They could not rest apart. 

Jim guided Blair to the left side of the bed, where the younger man would sleep with the wall on one side, and a warm protective Sentinel on the other. Blair would be shielded and secure. Shutting off the lamp that he had turned on earlier, he slid in behind Blair. Tugging up the covers, Jim settled them, spooning up behind his Guide protectively. Blair sighed, feeling tense muscles begin to ease. 

"Jim?" 

"Relax, babe," Jim said. He finished tucking the covers over his partner, satisfied that Blair was warm enough, and secured him in his large arms. "We'll talk tomorrow." 

"I saw the panther, and the wolf," Blair yawned. 

Jim sighed, relaxing. "Yeah, me too," he confessed. "They want us to be together tonight. And all other nights." 

"You...okay with that?" Blair's eyes were closed, but his mind was still as active as usual. 

The older man smiled against the soft and fragrant hair. "Better then okay," he assured him. "I know we need to talk," he said, knowing what Blair was thinking. "But tomorrow, not tonight. You need to get some rest." 

"Um, alright. Tomorrow." Blair snuggled comfortably, and dropped off almost immediately. Jim stayed awake for only a few more minutes, soaking in the wonderful feeling of finally with Blair, then joined his friend in sleep. 

That night had been the beginning. Every night since, they had slept together, and it soon spilled over into their entire lives. The brotherly affection they had felt before changed, and became richer, truly connecting them. 

* * *

Jim walked quietly up the stairs. He could tell from Blair's heartbeat and breathing that he was awake, but there was still no need in making more noise than necessary. Blair would go to sleep quicker if he wasn't unduly riled up. 

Blair sat up in the bed as his friend reached him. "You told Simon?" 

"Not really that much to tell him." Jim started shedding his clothes, carefully laying them on the nearly chair. "Just that we love each other, need each other. And he knew that before, so it wasn't that much of a surprise." 

"So he doesn't think we're...you know-" Blair made a vague gesture. 

"No, he doesn't, Chief. I told him the truth. That we're not yet, but we will in the future, when we're ready." The younger man blushed a little at that, but then nodded. 

"I was worried how he'd react to even this. Maybe it's better to give him time to get used to the idea." 

Jim chuckled. "Chief, us sleeping together is about the only thing we weren't doing before. Simon knows how close we are. He said that he figured it was the next logical step, and having sex will be the next step." He finished with his clothes, and slipped into bed naked, gathering an equally nude Blair close to him as he laid them back down. 

"He did?" Blair was half horrified. "Simon said _that_?" He could not for the life of him picture the big gruff Captain saying such a thing. 

"Yeah." Jim cuddled him closer, trying to hint to Blair through actions that it was time to relax. "He doesn't have any problems with it. Now forget about that for a while. What I said earlier still stands; you're feverish and need rest." 

"Yes, mother hen." Blair had to admit that he was exhausted. Only worry about Simon discovering their sleeping arrangements had kept him awake. But he trusted Jim when he said that Simon understood. Now, he was ready to get some serious rest, safe in his Sentinel's arms. "Night, Jim," he murmured. 

There was a gentle kiss on his forehead. "Good night, love." 

In the bedroom on the main floor, Simon smiled as he settled under the warm covers. Um, learn something new everyday, he thought. Interesting revelations could be discovered when trapped in a storm. He rolled over, still grinning, and relaxed, happy for his friends. 

As the storm raged outside, all inside slept well. 

The End 

1 


End file.
